customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyle Topkick
Kyle Topkick was an Elite Hero Factory agent who was Upgraded to be the perfect leader. Biography Similarly to all other Hero Factory heroes, Topkick was constructed in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City under circumstances regarding experimental technology. His Hero Core was constructed by refining magma from an active volcano's chamber and mixing it with Quaza. Injury Along with Johnny Pyro, Kyle Topkick was severely damaged by the leader of the anti smuggling group KY1, Tyrant, after he tried to break into a crate that was headed for the planet Aqumn that was full of prototype WBot drones but was discovered and was badly damaged after Tyrant shot his core. The other heroes feared for both their lives, until a few of the planet's local heroes that were on a hike came to help after they heard the gunshots and the struggle. The stricken heroes were taken back to the Assembly Tower and repaired. Pyro could not return to the mission due to his injury though Topkick could, so he was taken back to Rescaf 9 in order to help the locals with the clean up operation. Core striken Celebrity While Kyle was recovering from his injuries in Makuhero, he was bombarded with requets of TV talk show apperences, news, advertisments and, somewhat strangely, even the odd marriage proposal. Topkick was bewilderd as to why he was being asked all these questions but he tried not to let it show. Breakout Kyle Topkick helped assist in the capturing of villains during the Breakout were he was sent to the moon trypto3 to capturer Crusha which proved successful. Hero Recon Team After receiving the medal of bravery after the war against the creatures, Kyle was invited to become a Recon Team member. He now works for both the Hero Factory and the Recon Team, and is good friends with Merrick Fortis. This prompted the Hero staff to present him with his own team, to remember the one he lost. DSCF4675.jpg|You lookin' at me, punk? DSCF4676.JPG|BOOMER! DSCF4677.JPG|Someone messed with the wrong hero TODAY DSCF4678.JPG|C'mon metal head, bring it! DSCF4684.JPG|spare rockets. always good DSCF4685.JPG|What you looking at? DSCF4687.JPG|Man your feet stink! Abilities and Triaits Kyle topkick has the ability of flight thanks to his rocket boots and -to be realsed- flight pack. However, without his flight pack he can only hover, which is more useful than it sounds Weapons Kyle is armed with a Hex energy shield and a crusher sad-g arm mounted rock launcher he also has rocket boots that can be used as flamethrowers. He loves guns ,however, he is also an expert in the martial arts and teaches fighting to rookie Simon Speedsman to improve his capabilites. In 2.0 form he has a ice pump action shotgun, and an ice shield. In the breakout he armed himself with a G6-B assult blaster, an upgraded one of stomer xls blaster Stats Appearances *''The Swarm'' *''Beautiful Destruction'' *''Breakout'' Trivia *He is based off the character Iron Man in Marvel's The Avengers. *He was meant to be green, but then I realised that he looked to much like Scott Trooper. *His motto is "Live long, die fast." Category:Elite Heroes Category:User:Deltrax7 Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:White Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Good Category:Leaders Category:Leader Category:Hero Recon Team Category:Weapons Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes